L'Maga Analogia
by sebastianathefirst
Summary: After her first victory, Pegasus's lover, Beatrice, turns Duelist Kingdom into her new game board. Dark Yuugi faces her Tarot deck with his duel deck, and races to protect his friends from her murderous grasp. How shall he win against her rounds?
1. Prologue

White glared from all around him. A cackle echoed within his ears. The faint scent of fabric, the bitter taste of defeat…

Everything stilled at the sight of the woman in front of him. She had saved him…abandoned his companions to their deaths and saved him…for her own twisted amusement.

Struggling to keep her mouth closed from her bursts of giggles, she bent her head down to meet his eyes, though disgraceful his position was in comparison to her. Fingers slipped beneath his chin and lifted him effortlessly from his kneeling.

"Shall I decide your fortune now?" she asked him. Her breath caressed his cheeks, while the words trickled down them in muck and filth.

"Magic controls neither my fate nor the fates of others," he growled, and felt her fist close over the scruff of his collar.

She raised him off the hollow floor, his face now higher than hers, his feet swinging in the air. "What killed your friends, then? What made them reenact their deaths before you? If not magic, if not me, then who shall you acknowledge as murderer?"

His neck and back tensed, and sight blackened from the edges inward. "N…not…magic…"

"Say my name," she said firmly. "If you speak my name and admit my connection to the deaths, you can return to your world as a survivor."

He clasped both of his palms over her outstretched arm. "Useless…my companions are dead…Pegasus—" he grunted at the choke that went up his throat, "Pegasus…lured them into his mansion, and killed…"

"Useless," she mocked him, "and so are you."

She cast him down, but he did not feel the impact of the floor. The black edging round his were grew real, and closed over him in total darkness.

And surprisingly, relief did not overcome him. They were not to meet again: him and his friends. And it wasn't her fault; neither was it his.

She did not truly consider killing him, he knew as much…but how then will she use him. What more could he suffer? Total darkness was well too shallow for her intentions. Was it a mistake?

No…

She was keeping him for storage, until she calls for him. There was a business matter wherein he cannot be involved in…not yet. He daren't allow fear to allure him. There can be no show of fear. Here was someone who will duel against him for identity.

And it will be dirty one.

"You want a duel…"he murmured. "Then…I shall…defeat…you…

"Bea…tri…ce…!"

**L'Maga Analogia**

**A/N:** And here it is, my Yu-Gi-Oh! and Umineko no Naku Koro ni crossover, L'Maga Analogia. I hope you liked this somewhat-prologue. Please tell me if you want it to continue. Also, there are links to more notes in my profile page!


	2. Canto I: Reshuffle

**L'Maga Analogia**

**Canto I: Reshuffle**

"What name shall I give you…?"

Yuugi clenched his fists. "I already have a name. Yuugi Mutou."

Beatrice raised her brow. "That's not your name. It's your host's name."

"In any case, I'm not accepting any name you give me."

"Ah! I have it! _Yuuki_!" Beatrice clapped her hands in ignorance of Yuugi's self-assurance. "Yuuki, for your valor. See, if I don't call you anything else, then Yuugi Mutou can't be a piece in the game!"

In irritation and a hint of anxiety, Yuugi leaned against his chair, pulling his knees apart. "Piece?"

There was a rush of yellow butterflies, and on the table appeared a small deck. "I'll respect your wishes for a duel, but I will use a different deck." She clasped the stack in one hand and laid it on the right armrest of her chair, her fingers lightly perched on them. "I'll be using is a tarot deck; one that, when correctly interpreted, can predict fortunes."

On Yuugi's armrest rose his deck: the cards he used in the Duelist Kingdom. "How can you expect me to fight with these?"

"How can you fight without them? Isn't this a duel?" Beatrice then laughed with absence of the decorum that came with her dress. "This game is getting more and more interesting, and it hasn't even started yet."

"I fight to deny the use of magic!" argued Yuugi. "I will not be able to deny this once I use the cards!"

"You better keep them safe, then," Beatrice chuckled. "No, no…this isn't a fight to deny magic. You were not against magic; you were against _me_. You're fighting because you denied _me_."

Yuugi growled, "Don't trick me, Beatrice!"

"I'd tricked the life out of you already!" Beatrice doubled in her chair, cackling.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Mokuba!" Dark Yuugi exclaimed.

The goon scoffed as he withstood Mokuba's struggles. "Hmph. Isn't it about time you returned to the castle, Mokuba?"

"Let me go, I said!" growled Mokuba, and pulled the goon's arm to his mouth.

"Saruwatari-sama, release the guest immediately."

Yuugi turned around, and behind all of them stood a tall girl dressed in black and white and frills. "A maid?"

"Sh…" Mokuba began, "Shannon-chan!" From the goon's—Saruwatari's—shock, he was able to let himself off and run past the group, to the maid. "Shannon-chan, you came!"

"I was worried about Mokuba-sama," Shannon answered with a little smile. "The master is worried, too. I was sent to bring you back—"

"I'm not going back!" Mokuba protested. "I have a duty to my brother, and Pegasus is against it!"

"Pegasus-sama is not _against_ him," Shannon answered gently. "He is only challenging him. How else would your brother be able to regain himself?"

"Yuugi just told me!" Mokuba pointed at the transformed Yuugi with optimism. "He said my brother is searching for an answer behind the heart of the cards. And until then, I gotta perform my duty to him!"

"Yuugi?" Shannon eyed Yuugi and his friends. "Mutou Yuugi? The one who defeated your brother?"

Jounouchi raised his fist with an upright thumb. "That's right! And we're his company!"

Shannon bowed, "My name is Shannon. I am a servant in the household of Pegasus-sama. On my master's behalf, I will say that I am looking forward to your arrival at the castle." Looking past them, she addressed Saruwatari, "The master wants you to meet with him. He is not as patient."

"And the kid?" demanded Saruwatari.

"I will take care of it."

"You're not taking me back to Pegasus!" said Mokuba. "My brother will know of this, and I won't be waiting for them there!"

"Shannon-san, if it's okay, Mokuba can stay with us," said Anzu. "We're classmates of his brother, so we'll keep him safe."

"I cannot allow that, on my master's order," answered Shannon. "I apologize for declining your offer." She turned to Mokuba. "Now, why don't you come with me? I'll make you anything you want for dinner. Master Pegasus only wants you on his watch; he will not harm you."

"But my brother—"

"Will be fine. Hasn't he always been?" Shannon took hold of Mokuba's hand. "I assure you: no harm will come to your brother or to you."

Dark Yuugi sighed. "That's fine, Mokuba. Go with her."

"Expect a reunion tomorrow," said Honda, who gave him a wink.

Mokuba turned to them, and nodded with an evident hesitation. "Yeah."

Shannon bowed again. "Thank you for taking care of Mokuba. Once more, I shall look forward to your arrival at the castle. Now, please excuse our leave."

* * *

"Wait a second," Yuuki—the name Dark Yuugi had accepted to assure Yuugi's and his own existences in the Duelist Kingdom, "we never met Shannon until she welcomed us into the castle."

Beatrice cocked her head to the side. "I placed her there—I decide with the pieces go. Besides," she flashed the card in her hand, which materialized into a bigger image at her side, "I drew the Moon. It opens all possibilities, and distorts what seem like normal circumstances. Mokuba was afraid and indecisive, but when Shannon convinced him, without arguing with you, he'd accepted to return."

"A path led by the Moon," said Yuuki. "Because of the light it gives, you are never sure of what's ahead, or if you are going the right way."

"A grand opening!" cheered Beatrice. "And now I ask you, Yuuki: which is the safer path: one taken alone or one with a companion, not knowing if that person is worth your trust?"

"Intuition or encouragement?" asked Yuuki.

"That's a good way to put it."

"My friends will never survive alone under the Moon."

Beatrice grinned. "You've made your answer. Next, you draw topmost card of your deck to battle my Moon card. If you can tell me how your card can represent your answer, I will take away my Moon card and draw another. Otherwise, you will keep drawing and the card stays until I am convinced to remove it. This is how you will fight me."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "And how shall the winner be determined?"

"Until you're content."

He placed a hand over his deck. "Content with what?"

Beatrice beamed even wider. "With how many people my cards have spared. If you're content with whoever's left in the game after I'd killed the rest with my Tarot deck, _then_ you win. _This is how you will fight me!_" Beatrice threw her head back, cackling.

Yuuki drew swiftly, feeling his blood pump in rage.


	3. Canto II: Revoke

**L'Maga Analogia**

**Canto II: First Revoke**

In Yuuki's hand was Silver Fang. He growled, "How can I explain this?"

"Show me your card," said Beatrice, and Yuuki held it out. "A wolf with a snowy shine," she read its description. "Vicious, despite its beauty." She gave a little smirk. "Fine. Take your time. But until you've justified yourself, the Moon will hover over the game."

"And you're telling me to take my time?" Yuuki asked angrily.

"Relax. The Moon has no power to kill. It just raises the chance that they would be." She snickered.

"There is nothing funny about this!"

"Or maybe you haven't a sense of humor. Come to think of it, you never seemed to laugh even at your friends' little jokes." Beatrice sighed, and raised her brows. "Fine, I'll give you a time limit, since you want to know. Once Mokuba can't escape from the castle, I can pick whatever else I can control with my Moon. You'll be able to use that wolf until then."

Yuuki eyed Beatrice for a moment before turning to his Silver Fang. _How could I help Mokuba from the shadows? It's a sick, cowardly attack! No…think! It's the Moon card that gives the impression of the dark. Beatrice's the one forcing this situation on me…I'll have to destroy that Moon, and use Silver Fang as a light…_

He eyed the description. "A wolf that shines snow-white," he murmured, "but the kanji for _snow_ here can also be read as _silver_. A wolf with a silver glow…"

* * *

"Heh?!" Mokuba released Shannon's hand and sped towards the trees. "Silver Fang!"

"…What is that, Mokuba?"

Mokuba blinked, and he turned to Shannon. "You've been using your honorifics on and off. Don't you get scolded?"

Shannon stopped in her tracks and blushed red. "I…I'm sorry…"

Mokuba shrugged. "Well, since we're alone, I guess I don't mind." He looked back into the wood. "It's Silver Fang alright. I wonder how this happened, though…" He bent down and clapped his hands at it. The silver wolf bounded right at him, and Mokuba drew back his hands from the fangs. "It's a Duel Monster," he said to Shannon. "I don't know how this came about, but—"

Silver Fang bared its teeth at Shannon, who immediately stepped back with fearful eyes. The wolf edged towards her until she'd taken a distance, before rounding Mokuba, nudging him back to where they'd come.

Shannon stepped forward, and Silver Fang bared its teeth again, wider. Furthermore, the fur that coated him blackened from his nose onwards to his face and front shoulders. Shannon stretched a careful hand at the animal, but it snapped warningly two centimeters beside her fingers. She pulled them back, and exchanged looks with Mokuba.

He wore a frown at her. "Something bad is gonna happen if I return to the castle. I better stay with Yuugi and the others."

"But, Mokuba-sama…!"

"It took a miracle for Silver Fang to have been summoned like this. And I know that he's Yuugi's card." He placed his hand over Silver Fang, and scratched between his ears. The wolf reared back, and took his position in front of Mokuba. "Sorry, Shannon-chan…but I can't trust Pegasus, even if you do. But you know what to tell him when you get back."

And he ran back down the path, leaving Shannon to hide her spite behind a pale, distressed face.

* * *

"Hahaha! Bravo! Bravo!" Beatrice praised as she took the Moon from play. "And I thought you'd be a boring, stubborn opponent. So you figure it out just by the silver glow?"

"It wasn't my basis," said Yuuki. "My answer was that my friends could not survive alone under the light of the moon. If Shannon were the Moon, as you used her, then all I needed to do was to give Mokuba a companion. He knew that I had Silver Fang in my deck."

"How do you explain the darkening of the fur?"

"Toxic chemicals blacken silver. That's why tableware like your teaspoons is silver."

"Not as dumb as I thought," said Beatrice. "In fact, far from it. It no longer seems that games and strategies are your _only_ strong points." She leaned back, rested her chin over a knuckle, blotted out her grin and with a snap of her fingers, commanded the table between them to vanish. She drew another card, glanced at it, and set face down against her lap.

Yuuki fought to hide his agitation. "You're not showing it to me?"

"We're waiting for Mokuba to return to his friends," answered Beatrice, in a dull tone. "You destroyed my card, so I can't interfere. And yet, you don't look happy about it."

"Why would I be happy?" said Yuuki. "My friends were killed…over an argument that centered around you! I will have nothing when I return, so there is no point in it!" He raised a finger at her. "You'll definitely pay! I'll make you."

Beatrice sprung forward with a newly, though equally disgusting, enthusiasm. "Let me see you try! This is just the first round! Don't make yourself too comfortable; in fact, don't do so at all! Smartass or not, you're still a bratty loudmouth!" She relaxed back onto her chair, and mirrored Yuuki by pointing _her_ finger at him. "I'll eat away your pride. I can nibble at it or bite chunks off it, whichever I choose, whenever I desire. I'll show that you'd be better off alone in your world instead of opposing me, Beatrice the Golden!"

"You're no Golden! There is no such thing as witches! You are no witch!"

"Silence!" Beatrice waved her raised hand, and set her other over the card that she'd drawn. "Honor your hostess!" She lifts the card. "Lest she disgraces your presence in her house!"

"Oh, as if you aren't disgracing me enough?" Yuuki said with sharp arrogance. "Fighting cowards like you disgusts me to no end! I'll show _you_ the honor of a true duelist!"

Beatrice set her card down. "Stop blabbing and show me!"

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"It's true!" Mokuba confronted Honda. "Silver Fang took me away from Shannon-chan and brought me back here. Then he disappeared when we got close."

"It's pretty strange, though," said Yuugi, who looked at his own Silver Fang. "How could he have taken form outside a duel?"

"Doesn't matter," said Anzu, though not as optimistically. "We've kept him away from Pegasus. That's the only thing that matters."

"Oi, Anzu…is that all you can say?" asked Jounouchi.

She gave him a glare, and raised a brow in an unfamiliar arrogance. "Need I say more?"


End file.
